


Cosmic Angel: Seraphim

by KingJustin1019



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Colonialism, Colonization, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Don't Judge Me, Dubious Consent, Earth, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fake Science, Femdom, Fighter Pilots, Gen, Giant Robots, High School, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Manga & Anime, Mars, Mecha, Mercenaries, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Outer Space, Past Child Abuse, Planets, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Puberty, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robotics, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Shotacon, Smut, Solar System, Space Battles, Space Pirates, Strong Female Characters, Underage Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJustin1019/pseuds/KingJustin1019
Summary: Athena Academy, the shining star of the Earth Sphere Coalition, is open to only those who have graduated from high school and show special degrees of mental, physical, and emotional abilities. Those who come here dream of walking through its halls and dream of one day piloting the Tactical Armored Frame or TAF-a humanoid mobile weapon built for combat.A 14-year old boy by the name of Thilo, despite his young age, was accepted into Athena. When his natural talent begins to draw the attention of other people, things start spiral to out of control in ways in which the course of history could be forever changed...
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of characters to initially appear.

Thilo Abeu  
Gender: Male  
Age: 14  
Born in Year 2052  
Nationality: Earthling (United European Alliance)  
Appearance:

Serafina Viktoria Minervina  
Gender: Female  
Age: 22  
Born in Year 2044  
Nationality: Martian  
Appearance:

Noemi Zofia Largus  
Gender: Female  
Age: 23  
Born in Year 2043  
Nationality: Martian  
Appearance:

Risu Ikehira  
Gender: Female  
Age: 22  
Born in Year 2044  
Nationality: Earthling (Pacific Federation)  
Appearance:

Komzina Yuliya (Yulia) Yermolayevna  
Gender: Female  
Age: 22  
Born in Year 2044  
Nationality: Earthling (Eurasian Republic)  
Appearance:

Nekeisha Johnson  
Gender: Female  
Age: 18  
Born in Year 2048  
Nationality: Lunarian  
Appearance:

Lisa Potts  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Born in Year 2049  
Nationality: Earthling (United Continent of America)  
Appearance:


	2. Quick Lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick peek into the lore before we really get into it.

Space.

The final frontier.

A deep void filled with planets, stars, moons, asteroids, and cosmic rays.

Humanity began to reach out to space during the Cold War when the first humans were sent into outer space over Earth's orbit which were then replaced by the first satellites.

Then humanity began reaching deeper into the stars, landing a man on the moon to put down a prestigious flag.

Research into outer space exploration began to lean towards an effort to colonize the region of space surrounding Earth, now called the Earth Sphere.

The Earth Colonization Project, an experimental research group in charge of researching various colonization methods put together the first space colonies.

Large space colonies were built and placed at Lagrange Points within the Earth Sphere. Inside these gargantuan colonies is an environment similar to Earth, albeit with less air or water pollution. A city built inside an artificial habitat.

The Moon was then colonized after the first domes were constructed on the Moon. The Earth Sphere Coalition was soon established in year 2030.

Humanity began to move towards other planets such as Mars and Jupiter as living on or around the Earth just wasn't enough. However, there was one obvious problem.

Distance.

Mars and Jupiter are far from the Earth, meaning it could take days, months, and even years for ships to arrive at their destinations and to establish contact with the would-be colonists under normal circumstances. To solve this glaring problem, a vast communications network was established to solve communication issues via electromagnetism and the phenomenal Drop Drive that enabled faster than light travel through the creation of a subspace field that can bend the spacetime continuum.

Once the two technologies were tested and later improved upon, two ships labeled _Ares_ and _Zeus_ were sent to the two planets with _Ares_ headed for Mars and _Zeus_ going to Jupiter. Both ships came with enough equipment and materials to build a settlement and enough crops and livestock to feed up to about 5,000 colonists each.

Mars was terraformed colonized in less than a year just a few years upon arriving. With Jupiter taking one year to be terraformed and colonized a year after traveling faster than light.

The technologies were later improved upon so that subspace communication could be made to transmit in real time and that the Drop Drive could allow ships to arrive in the span of mere seconds and minutes.

The Earth Sphere began to extend their influence to the Mars and Jupiter Spheres. Mars would be mined for a special material found in Mars. This material held vital importance to the economy of both Mars and Earth because of its superconductive properties. Jupiter's natural gasses were being harnessed to produce fuel for ships which the Earth Sphere wanted as well because of how efficient it was.

However, their interference sparked conflicts with the colonists who wished to be independent.

The Revolutionary Wars saw Mars and Jupiter winning their independence with Jupiter becoming the Jovian Empire and Mars becoming the Martian Federation.

The Jovians created a war machine that would later revolutionize warfare and introduce a new discovery all while reintroducing an old concept that had been forgotten in war.

The Tactical Armored Frame or TAF. It was a state of the art humanoid war machine complete with thrusters both on a backpack with propellant and a pair of hybrid jet/rocket thrusters installed on the hips for propulsion and high speed maneuvering, super-carbonate armor, impressive weaponry, an advanced operating system, and most importantly, a new source of energy called Midin that, once interfaced with the human mind, allows for man and machine to become one, boosting the performance of both pilot and frame.

In order for this interface to work, a pilot must wear an armored form-fitting skin-tight suit body suits known as plug suits.

These suits are outfitted with sensors that monitor and record the pilot's life signs, brainwave patterns, emotional patterns and bodily functions. It also handles and monitors bodily functions and administers drugs into the human body to either control or regulate the body's multiple biological functions. The suits themselves are designed to protect the pilot from receiving physical injuries when piloting the TAF while also being a conduit between the Midin and the pilot. It also comes with a helmet that can be either attached or detached from the suit. 

These war machines showed the effectiveness of humanoid mobile weapons that would later be adopted by Mars and Earth.

They were highly mobile, could execute hit and run tactics fluently, could strafe through enemy fire with pin-point precision, highly maneuverable, could be equipped with an arsenal of weapons, withstand small arms fire with reinforced armor, travel great distances and is highly adaptable.

The First Colonial War was brought to an end after the horrors of the war broke out. Over a third of the human population was killed in the course of the war and the people began to demand peace. With no choice left, the Coalition decided to discuss peace talks with the two nations. A treaty was signed in which the Martian moons of Deimos and Phobos would be neutral territories and both the Martian and Jovian colonies be left to rule themselves.

However, even with the treaty, the solar system would experience more wars until a period of a cold war began between the three nations. Though there was peace, it was tenuous. 

Soon, very soon, the world will change and nothing will be the same anymore.


End file.
